


Blood In The Cut

by ActualBampot



Category: RWBY
Genre: Biting, Blood, F/F, Fights, Hair-pulling, Hate Sex, Rough Sex, slight exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 23:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30046110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActualBampot/pseuds/ActualBampot
Summary: When the taut thread of Neo and Cinder's partnership buckles beneath it's own weight, Neo's pent-up frustration may just get her killed.-A short One-Shot set between Volume 7 and Volume 8.
Relationships: Cinder Fall/Neopolitan, Cinder Fall/Ruby Rose if you squint, Neopolitan/Ruby Rose if you squint
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Blood In The Cut

It’d taken far more willpower than Neo expected to draw her semblance under control.

Roman had been the only one privy to the secret of unembellished emotion flashing in colors between her eyes, not something she’d ever deigned to worry about, or considered a problem. But alone, she'd no choice but to come to terms with it giving her intentions away and making her easily predictable.

Long days at a time were spent destitute of everything beyond the sight of her own reflection for company, rooting herself in moments of joy, sadness and frustration until she was able to enforce neutrality. But no amount of discipline could have prepared her for the sight of Cinder walking by her with the steady, pulsing blue of Neo's hard-won efforts dangling from the hook of her fingers, as if the lamp, the Relic of Knowledge, were her trophy to covet. 

When Neo opened the door to the Upper-Atlas property that had served as their hideout she watched with a stabbing duet of glassy-white as Cinder made her way inside first, held up with a straight, self-assured posture that looked far too forced. 

Once upon a time she might have held a door for the Fall Maiden out of respect, certainly politeness. Neo's eyes were downcast, glaring scathingly at the floor when the sound of heels and Cinder’s towering shadow bypassed her into the room. 

Not this time. 

The culmination of frustration boiling beneath Neo's skin came to head, her fist hurtling into the door switch hard enough that the casing buckled beneath her Aura, and her semblance cast a roulette of colors across her eyes with each blink.

Cinder turned sharply to attention, sneering, "Is there a problem?"

Their regular exchanges were never absent of thorns, but this time, Cinder's indignant tone danced on Neo's last nerve. She was already itching with adrenaline when she stormed towards the woman faster than she could think through her next move, white-leather kidskin striking across Cinder’s face with a thunderous crack.

The veritable snap of Neo’s anger was loud enough that the following silence thickened, her teeth ground together so tight that she could hear her jaws creaking in her ears. 

Be it shock or something even less remarkable, Cinder turned her cheek back, teeth baring with the beginnings of a terrible snarl. "...What do you think you are doing-" 

Neo didn’t let her have it; The second follow-up slap was immediate.

Her palm stung angrily somewhere in the background, unable to even bring herself to revel in Cinder’s stunned silence, nor the bloom of red stinging the sullied side of her face. No, it wasn’t enough.

Neo wasn’t sure what she was doing when her lips parted. Perhaps it was muscle memory from a time when speech came second nature. But now, only intelligible noises spewed out, reverberating from deep within her throat in place of all the things she couldn't voice.

Meanwhile while her semblance shattered a different form into being, casting herself in huntress red and too torn between upset and not caring that the end-result may not have been exact. In the end it didn't matter because assuming even an approximation of Ruby Rose's image spoke in volumes that Neo couldn’t. 

Cinder’s reactionary flare was instant, furious heat, her singular amber eye exploding into vengeful fire. 

Something had happened at the military hospital, and while Neo could only hazard a guess as to what, she took a bittersweet moment to thank Little Red; Whatever she had done to enrage the Fall Maiden further, Neo hoped it stung like hell. 

The stolen image peeled away from Neo’s body when her hands struck Cinder’s shoulders, shoving hard, challenging that terrifying power with no thought for if she should. In the end it didn’t matter before heat descended upon her.

Romans hat toppled to the wayside when Cinder’s blackened fist grabbed for her interwoven tangle of pink and brown in retaliation, gripping to the scalp and arresting Neo’s spine against the nearest wall. Neo only just managed to suppress a wince when her head was unforgivingly yanked backwards, Cinder’s mouth laying claim to her exposed throat, trailing a hot snarl until the graze of her teeth lavished painful heat against Neo’s skin. 

A caught breath jarred in her throat at the rough treatment. Cinder's fist was tight against her scalp, offering no space for movement. She wasn’t naive enough to believe that this hadn’t been festering under the surface of their partnership. The closer they'd drawn to Atlas the testier their relationship had become, and with weeks standing between them and the Kingdom’s borders, they had spent the journey tolerating each other’s company, more often than not with less than a hairsbreadth of professionalism to keep them apart. 

Neo’s entire body tensed when she felt the much taller woman growl impatiently against her throat, ripping the cravat at her neck away to further expose her skin to the faint burn of lips and Cinder’s shockingly heated tongue. The criss-cross straps holding her jacket to her body earned the same treatment, yanked down off one shoulder with little regard for the sound of snapping threads. 

For the first time in a long time, Neo's semblance tumbled completely out of her control, unable to concentrate on correcting each dizzy blink with the harsh suck of Cinders lips burning against her pulse point and, gods, the heat was stifling. 

Neo writhed beneath her, searching for purchase. Cinder allowed herself to be shoved back, the knee Neo had brought up to her gut regarded as little more than a nuisance. They stood apart for a moment, panting heavily. 

Cinder had been right about one thing; Whatever loyalties bound her to this ‘Salem’ were no less than a muzzle, forcing her to watch, but not act as her pound of flesh was dangled before her very eyes. She needed Neo, and whether Neo liked it or not Ruby Rose would remain forever out of reach without a powerful ally.

With the Fall Maiden’s flame stoking powerfully from her cornea the woman in question looked positively feral, cheeks and throat expending heat and flushing her skin with the warmth of a lantern glow. Once the memory of Cinders scorching tongue had cooled from her skin, Neo took a slow, steadying breath.

Their mutual frustrations were driven by a seemingly eternal push and pull. The only resolution they'd ever managed in the past had been an unsteady stalemate, ending with Neo locking herself in a room alone to vent a heady mixture of fury and arousal Cinder managed to incite in her with embarrassing ease.

It’d been the only way to preserve the fine thread of their working relationship, though it had never stopped Neo from imagining the woman tearing through the locks on her bedroom door to finish what she’d started. Instead, Cinder would leave her, taking herself somewhere across Atlas to feed whatever gluttonous hunger of her own needed sating. 

Neo quietly snarled and pushed away from the wall, hurling herself at Cinder with a balled fist and a broad stance. Preservation be damned. 

Cinder seized her by the forearm, instead sending the weight of the punch hurtling into a nearby table as if Neo weighed nothing. The edge struck her midsection painfully, leaving her breathless and with little chance to recover before her head was shoved down against the surface with bruising force. 

Behind her, the temple of Cinder’s thighs box her in, pressing where her own legs threatened to buckle. The un-varnished wood felt deliciously abrasive against the soft of her cheek, pushed down hard enough by the fist in her hair that an ache complained along her jawbone. 

A sweet, acidic tinge settled in the air above her when Cinder loomed over. The smell clung to her clothes, masking something heavier and far more sinister that made Neo taste copper at the back of her tongue. 

Fatal or not, Cinder had tasted blood tonight- A high Neo was all too familiar with, and all that served as her warning when the Maiden’s teeth found their mark in the crook of her shoulder, jerking, dragging a silent shriek from Neo’s mouth while she sunk her incisors deeper, abusing the sensitive nerves there and wracking Neo’s entire body with a dizzy of electricity and clear, cutting pain. 

Thrashing to buck the older woman off was immediately answered with heat, hidden fortitude disguised in her wiry frame when she melded to the shape of Neo's spine. Each roll of Cinder's hips against her ass pinned her in place, growing hungrier until Neo felt her legs tremble, unable to help pushing back on the tips of her toes, rutting hard in search of friction. 

"If I didn't need you," Cinder hissed against her ear, claiming the lobe with a painful twist between her teeth, "I'd break you over this desk." 

Neo’s breath faltered, a heavy exhale leaving her lips in place of what would have been guilty admittance. The change in Cinder was unbelievable, how quickly she could go from brimming overconfidence to an unhinged animal prepared to tear flesh from the bone. 

Neo didn’t care, taking the bait knowing full well the hook that awaited beneath. She needed- no- she deserved this. 

Unhindered, her elbow flew back, blocked effortlessly by Cinders hand but allowing Neo the space to throw her head back, deafening herself with an almighty crack that guaranteed something had just broken. 

To her absolute delight, she heard Cinder's guttural snarl of pain before even managing to turn and enjoy the sight of the woman reared up straight. Blood smeared beneath her nose and chin, shining black in Atlas' cobalt glow and Neo couldn't think beyond the urge to draw her tongue along ivory skin, claiming the wet split in the woman's lip. 

Unbidden, the blood seeping from the woman's face bled down into her mouth, staining the white of her teeth when she scowled. Her hand rose to the collar of her outfit, prying the fastenings there apart. Neo barely noticed the cape falling to the floor with the sound of her own heartbeat pounding in her ears, fixed on the Grimm appendage that had ripped clean through her sleeve. It'd laid waste to the skin above her shoulder, raw and corroded, feeding from her anger, consuming whatever it needed to survive. 

She briefly wondered: was Cinder really so different? Sapping like a parasite off of everything she deemed of use until it was left utterly exhausted? 

It was a concern that Neo chose not to entertain for long when the zip cresting from throat to thigh was made short work of, arms freed before Cinder abandoned the suit to dangle from the belts around her hips. 

Neo's mouth watered, breathing coming harder than before at the sight. Hard-won scars fanned in thick recesses across Cinder's left, reaching across her chest and disappearing beneath a functional bustier. Neo wasn't blind-- Cinder Fall was utterly striking in ways that only lent to the fact that she was both deadly, and undeniably beautiful. 

"I want you to turn around." 

The demand in Cinders low, rocky voice had Neo’s brow gather, her lips twisting into a frown, as if this woman audaciously believed that this was something she was owed. Glaring, Neo refused to move, further pressing herself into the wood at the small of her back, gripping the edge with force, anticipating reproach. 

When it was clear that she wouldn't obey, the tantalising flare of anger that cracked across Cinder's expression made Neo's heart soar in excitement. 

"Turn around!" A single, threatening step forward was all Neo allowed: She pressed her hands flat atop the desk, pushing herself up to jab the heel of her shoe directly into Cinder's sternum, earning a winded breath and halting her advance. The moment Cinder seized her ankle Neo shifted her weight, bringing the other foot up to crack square across the Maiden’s jaw, and the glimmer of amber Aura that absorbed the blow. 

Sometimes it was nice not to be underestimated. 

Cinders retaliation was instantaneous, her shadow hand snapping like a vise around her throat, instantly halting all but a sliver of air. Neo bodily shuddered, her neck burning with a scalding cold that only intensified as she was lifted clean away from the floor. Cinder's heaving breast pushed into her shoulder blades, a jarring duality of scorching breath against her cheek and freezing touch arresting her windpipe sending Neo's brain into a tailspin. 

"Stop it!" Cinder punctuated the snarl with a harsh jerk against her neck, meant to immobilize her in fear - but in Neo it roused a dangerous thrill and deep seated satisfaction in knowing that for however long Cinder found use for her, Neo would never, ever bend. 

So she tensed the muscles around her neck, gripping Cinders hand around the wrist for whatever leverage she could find, and ignored the chill seeping through her gloves into the delicate bones of her fingers. The air was undeniably thick, saturating the room in furious arousal, and as Neo's overtaxed lungs struggled against Cinder's relentless fist, she couldn't ignore how the sensation was making her float.

Lips mouthed breathily against her cheek, words drowned out in the high even after Cinder’s teeth bit down on the red flush across her face. Her toes instinctively scraped the floor, some small part of her brain driving a need for self preservation, all while acutely aware that Cinder's free hand was working her belt buckle open. 

"You're enjoying yourself," Cinder hissed, "Aren't you?" 

Neo's sigh edged on petulance, much too heated to entertain how stupid the question was, though as she suspected Cinder didn't wait long to find out for herself: Whether it be a byproduct of her semblance or something to do with those unique powers of hers, Neo didn't know, but there was nothing kind in the way her scorching fingertips flitted across her exposed belly, slipping by her waistband and underwear, leaving a nonsensical path wherever they pleased. 

"Oh," Neo winced a little at how nonplussed Cinder sounded: She was utterly sodden, reactively bucking up into the slick glide of Cinders torturously hot fingers spreading her apart, lavishing attention across her swollen outer lips all the while leaving her aching clitoris unapologetically neglected.

Neo's wriggle and kicks of protest earned her a tightened fist until her breathing thinned to a wheeze. Her toes searched for the floor with increasing desperation, neck curved painfully back on Cinders shoulder and left to dangle freely.

"Look at that." 

Dark spots threatened the edges of her vision. It was only when she saw herself did she realize Cinder had turned them to face the roof-scraping window that looked out across Atlas' dense jungle of lights, and swathed in the city glow, Neo could only just make out their reflection, how Cinders smile twisted in satisfaction at her own open-mouthed, gasping expression. 

Cinder's hand, held up for her to see, was glistening with the traitorous evidence of her arousal coating her fingers. 

"Of course; She took him away from you, didn’t she?" Cinders lips teased the shell of her ear with a patronisingly soft tut, "Really, it's no surprise you've been so difficult when your needs aren't being met. But perhaps if you were to meet some of mine… " The drag of Cinders tongue up her cheek was a blatant show of dominance that made Neo's shudder of disgust equal to her throbbing arousal. ".. Then maybe we can come to an understanding. Tell me, Neo, would you like to watch Little Red suffer?" 

This wasn't how this was supposed to go. 

Neo watched their reflection helplessly as Cinder sucked the sweet from each finger as if indulging in a rare delicacy, thorough in mapping each sullied digit from knuckle to finger. Fogging over a little, Neo tried to imagine what it would be like to ride that wicked tongue, how Cinder’s face might contort when she made her choke. 

"Well?" 

At least she was courteous enough to allow Neo's toes to touch the floor, the rush of blessed air feeding color back into the room and allowing her a moment to breathe, to think. Concentrating on any transformation, even ones she’d practiced to exhaustion weren’t made easy with the firm press of a Grimm hand caressing and coaxing the slightest of pressure around her windpipe, all while infuriating amusement danced in the cutting amber glow of Cinder’s eye.

The challenge in Neo's gaze didn't dare break with the foreboding reflection looming over her shoulder, even when the rippling shatter of her semblance cast a blind of light over her eyes, reforming her, and the sudden falter in Cinder's self assurance when met with the sight of Ruby Rose filled Neo with incomprehensible delight. 

She couldn’t help herself, a Cheshire grin that in no way lent to the infuriating selflessness of the real Ruby Rose stretching from ear to ear, the sound of her thudding heart pumping ripe anticipation to every nerve-ending in Neo's body.

Neo turned her head just in time for the thunk of glass to slam up against her front, crushed mercilessly against the freezing pane. Condensation gathered where both her thinning breath came heavy, and where Cinder's feral heave exhaled next to her ear, gasping as if an animal left to starve.

All finesse was tossed to the wind, the hands roaming Neo's fake huntress garb seemingly appreciative of its authenticity, particularly in the fight to reach beneath layers of cape, leather and skirt to shorts that tore under her claws as real as any fabric. Where Neo’s visage was false right down to the unravelling threads, the cooling arousal smeared and exposed between her thighs was all her own. Cinder sounded no warning, nor allowed Neo time to adjust when the woman pinned her thighs apart against the window, reaching between their bodies and dipping the full touch of her palm to cup excruciating heat at the apex of her legs. 

Boneless, Neo slumped into the touch, lips open-mouthed in soft, breathless pants, the glazed silver of Ruby Rose's eyes an undeniably gratifying sight in the reflection of the glass. Cinder hummed her agreement in Neo's ear, superheated fingers toying with the slick coating her folds. 

"I do wonder who would trust the credibility of a huntress being fucked for all of Atlas' Elite to see."

Cinder sounded thoughtful, counterpoint to the vicious bite on Neo’s shoulder that bid her to kick out on reflex, because even through the fabric she could feel that Cinders teeth sunk to hurt, ripping her down from a pleasurable high into a sobering throb of pain. Her hand shot back, gripping the tangles of Cinders hair for purchase, riding the live-wire of both sensations. 

"Shall we find out?" 

No warning was given before the press of fingers explored deep between her lips, already dripping honeyed warmth from their rough scuffle, and Neo bucked and clenched when not one, or two, but three digits sunk between tight walls, pumping at a slow, gruelling pace until she could feel herself stretch around the girth of knuckles. 

Neo felt the air in her lungs grow short, barely noticing the cold grip around her throat re-asserting itself when she was already compacted, near crushed against the cool pane at her chest. Cinder’s fingers were almost too hot, each incremental thrust spreading intense heat from the inside out until the once measured rhythm built, rapid and cruelly punctuated by each roll of Cinder’s hips against her backside. She was going to melt, and unsurprisingly her semblance suffered from the falter, the quivering shatter of glass peeling away in places enough for the woman bearing over her to notice. 

“Ah ah…” Cinder’s voice slipped into a low purr, and by a show of mercy she slowed them down just enough that Neo could focus beyond the haze. “Concentrate, now.” Neo almost scoffed, and shot an indignant look over her shoulder. Balancing her Semblance like this was hard enough without the additional commentary. But of course, that would never stop her. “Look, here,” Cinder peeled them from the window, heavy with condensation and the smudge of limbs. With her cheeks squeezed deftly between forefinger at thumb, Neo’s gaze was directed low, beyond the window where small figures busied by on the late-night streets, most only visible by the tops of their heads while others gave pause, shocked gazes barely discernible and cast high. Fixed on them. “You wouldn’t want to disappoint them, would you?”

For a second Neo all but forgot the skin she wore, an intrinsic instinct making her body jolt back from the window a step where the immovable steel of Cinder’s frame was there to greet her. She wouldn’t let her, any human desire to preserve modesty left in utter shambles when Cinder fisted red-tipped hair, forcing Neo to bend at the hip. 

The Fall Maiden chuckled deep in her breast, in no rush, though she remained to be anything but gentle; Firm, even thrusts dripped with enough arousal that the deafening sound of each wet slap filled the room until Neo felt her knees buckle. Keeling, her forehead hit the cool window once more, braced against it, silently panting as hot throbs of pleasure ripped through her twofold. 

It felt incredible. 

When Cinder jerked her hand in hair that wasn’t hers, wrenching Neo's head back after she began to slump into the throes of impending orgasm, the delicious sting hurt all the same. 

"Watch." 

Held tight, Neo shuddered in Cinder’s unkind grip, glazed eyes losing themselves in the sight of the fabled huntress- the murderer that had taken everything from her, and the well of acrid suffering she had endured in Ruby Rose’s wake. Jaw loose, she watched the reflection cry out silently when Cinder cupped the heart of her, fingers buried deep in unyielding heat, fucking her through the climax so hard that she viced down on each and every thrust until her dripping inner-thighs ached. 

She couldn’t vocalize a warning the moment her legs buckled, the image of her grafted skin shattering the moment Cinder allowed her to slip from her grip. Her side hit the floor unnecessarily hard, air forcing up from already taxed lungs. 

Neo squeezed her eyes shut tight, concentrating on the simple binary of breathing: Up, and down. In, and out. Cinder didn’t disturb her, even when a single brown eye cracked open to blearly focus upward, it was to the sight of the Fall Maiden’s expectant expression. 

“Get up.” She said eventually.

Neo curled down into the floor, too exhausted to even muster a snark back. Instead she held up a single finger: One minute. 

“No,” Cinder drawled as-a-matter-of-factly. “Now.” When Neo stubbornly refused to move, she felt a sudden weightlessness engulf her, the press of cold tile against her face and partially naked side, absent. Carried across the apartment, Cinder placed Neo on the sheet-covered recliner, silently thankful that the Fall Maiden had some semblance of courtesy to not just discard her on a hard surface. She let her head fall back, relaxing hard-worked muscles. 

After a moment spent simply listening to the sounds of Atlas beyond the walls of their apartment, the brush and clink of leather on metal drew Neo back to a present, unaddressed issue. The wrinkle between her brows didn’t last, couldn’t, because as spent as Neo was, there was simply no denying the satisfying sight of Cinder’s deft, slickened fingers working open the remaining fastenings right before her eyes. As the belts hit the floor, each resounding thunk rebuilt a familiar lump of anticipation in Neo’s breast. 

Cinder’s intricately-laced boots were paid no mind to, and when Cinder stepped out what remained of her suit she stood, an undeniably beautiful sheen lit each taught and roll of muscle beneath her naked skin. Neo could practically taste the promise of the woman’s arousal on the back of her tongue. 

“Now,” Cinder murmured, the curve of her nails sinking into the plump of Neo’s cheeks setting the girl alight. “Service me.”


End file.
